Percy Jackson Two Lives
by Huntress of Artemis600
Summary: A great hero has passed but only one half of his life has been completed. Disclaimer: I do not own and of the PJO or HOO characters!
1. Chapter 1

POSEIDON P.O.V.  
We were having a council meeting but no one was talking. We all had our heads down in misery. The greatest hero we had ever known had just died. I had silent tears falling down my face constantly and they were never ending. I could feel myself ageing rapidly, from my 20 year old self to around 50 in a matter of seconds.  
-Flashback-  
We were having the annual winter solstice meeting when a bright light appeared reveal my son lying on the ground. He looked asleep and I was curious to know why he was there.  
"How dare you be on the ground I front of the gods? It's disrespectful! Get up" shouted Zeus, the drama queen. That seemed to knock Percy out of his state. He stood up slowly and bowed.  
"Why are you here son?" I asked. He looked at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes. I started to worry before he spoke.  
"I am just here to inform you that the war with Gaea is over. We were fighting the army when Gaea showed up. I ran up to face her. We battled well past the battle where demigods won. I finally stabbed her and she sunk back into the earth. We won but not without sacrifice," and suddenly Percy was on his knees. Apollo ran over when Percy completely collapsed.  
"He has been stabbed," he said gravely. We all sat there shocked that he gave the whole report without telling anyone he was dying. I ran over to my son's body with tears in my eyes. When I got to him the light in his eyes was dimming. He coughed a gut wrenching cough that made my heart break.  
"You can't save me. I know that so don't spend any effort trying. Can you do two things for me before I die," Percy said in a raspy voice.  
"Of course hero," said Zeus. I could tell that he was also sad about his nephew leaving.  
"Please give Hades and Hestia their thrones back. They earned them and please go help your children. They have lost many of their friends and family too,"  
I smiled sadly. Even in his last breaths Percy was loyal to all his friends. He suddenly took a shuddering breath before turning his head towards me. He gave me a smile with so much love just before his eyes closed to never open again.  
-Flashback End-  
So that's how the great hero died. In Apollo's arms with me by his side. Everyone was crying before his motionless body. Then everyone left to complete Percy's dying wish. To help their children.


	2. Chapter 2

ZEUS P.O.V.  
Though I had never told anyone, Percy was my favourite nephew and he didn't deserve to die like that. The line of the prophecy had been completed. 'An oath to keep with a final breath' on Percy's final breath an oath was made to help our children so that's what we did. Everyone except Poseidon flashed to the battle field and were surprise to see what we found.  
The whole field was in ruins. There were dead bodies were littering the ground and the golden monster was thick in the air. I saw my two children and ran over to them. The two picked their heads up when they saw me and I engulfed them in a huge hug. I was so happy to see that they both were alive and none of them had any injuries over than a few scratches and bruises. Thalia looked at me with a look of shock, same with Jason. I just smiled sadly and turned.  
I walked over to the corner of the battlefield and created an iris message.  
"Iris, please show me what happened today on the battle field," the screen shimmered and I saw a massive army marching towards the demigods. Percy ran ahead all of them and took out half the army singlehandedly from inside his own personal hurricane. The rest of them came up behind him. There was a giant earthquake and I thought Gaia was rising but instead I saw Percy standing in the middle. At the tremor of the earth Gaia finally rose. Percy ran forwards to meet her and the lost amazing battle I had ever seen started in motion before me. Percy slashed jabbed and rolled before Gaia stabbed him in the stomach. He foo to the ground and cried out in pain. Annabeth ran up to him to defend him but Gaia took her down in one swipe. Percy slowly stood up and tears rolled down his face. Not because he was in pain and about to die but because his beloved Annabeth had just passed. He attacked with new force and Gaia was stabbed several time, forcing her to fall back into her millennia long sleep. Percy collapsed once again before a bright light surrounding him, teleporting him to the throne room.  
I swiped through the connection with tears in my eyes. I just realised that I had to tell everyone that Perseus had perished.  
"GODS! FLASH YOUR CHILDREN TO THE THRONE ROOM SO WE CAN LOOK AFTER THEM! HADES, BRING THE DEAD TO YOUR PALACE AND PRESERVE THEM SO WE CAN BURY THEM! NOW MOVE!" I shouted to all the gods.

I flashed to the throne room before anyone else and I saw a sight that made my heart stop. My brother was kneeling in front of his son's body which was now covered in a sea green shroud, sobbing his heart out. Right then and there I knew that Poseidon loved Percy more than any of other sons that he had ever sired. Even though on the outside I looked like a mean, egotistical jerk, I loved both my brothers and it was killing me to see him like this.

I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Poseidon, maybe you should take your son's body out of the throne room because the others along with their children will be arriving soon and it would be best if we broke the news to them slowly," I said gently. Poseidon only nodded before he swept up his sons body and left the throne room.

I sat on my throne and sighed. In my many long years of ruling so many things had gone wrong. I needed to find a replacement and I just decided on who that will be. Poseidon, my brother would make a better ruler then me. He was kind and honest and I knew that he would rule fairly. As soon as the demigods leave I will renounce my title as king of the gods and hand it to him. Not only will he be a better ruler but I also hope it will stop him from fading. I dint want my brother to leave and everyone would be devastated.

POSEIDON'S P.O.V.

As I carried my son out of the throne room my heart ached like it had never before. I loved him so much and never got to express it. I had lost many friends and family in my immortal life but none of their passing hurt as much as his did. He was my favourite son and it wasn't even for all the things he had done. It was because I truly loved him, for his personality and his heart. I was going to, after the war offer to make him and his love immortal and asked if he wanted to be the heir to the seas, not Triton because Triton would make an awful leader. I had been excited and I knew that with his lover we would say yes and I would be able to spend more time with him, but that did not work out. Percy was gone and I would never see him again. I flashed out and brought him down to my palace, where I wanted him to touch the sea just one more time. Amphitrite was sitting on her throne as I walked in. Triton was standing by her side discussing god knows what.

"Poseidon, what are you carrying and you are late, we were supposed to go to dinner half an hour ago!" Amphitrite screeched at me.

"This- i-is my s-s-son," I stuttered out. Triton looked shocked before a look of sympathy flew other his face. I knew that even though he acted like he hated my demi-god sons I knew that it was his mother, feeding him the lines. He held nothing against my children and he was the only other who knew of my plans to replace him and he agreed that Perseus would make a better sea prince.

"So? Who cares, I want to go to dinner!" she shouted at me. I looked at her in horror before something unexpected happened. In a rush of bubbles she was on the floor with Triton on top of her.

"Don't you dare talk to father like that. Can't you see he is grieving for the loss of one of his children? What type of wife are you? Mother, you do not deserve him. Poseidon has been a nicer parent to me then you ever have. He has loved you and all you do in return is act selfish. No wonder he goes and has children with other women, I would too if you were my wife. You don't deserve any of this. You fed lies through my mouth which got sent to his children. Goodbye mother," he snarled before stabbing her with his trident. Triton then used all his godly powers to make her fade into the void.

I stood there staring, tears still rolling down my face. Triton actually did love my other children and he loved me. It made me so happy.

THIRS PERSONS VIEW

Poseidon gently placed Percy's body on a pedestal, and walked over and hugged Triton. Triton was surprised at this gesture but quickly returned the hug.

"I am sorry for your loss father. I know that Perseus meant a lot to you," They stood there in an embrace but no one noticed that the dead demi-god was lying lifeless on the table but somehow still, even after his passing, he wasn't getting wet.


	3. Chapter 3

ATHENA P.O.V.

All of the gods, including me flashed their children up to Olympus. I was devastated because my favourite daughter, Annabeth was dead. I couldn't believe it. After all she had been through she was dead and it didn't help that her lover had died too. Everyone thought I hated Percy and his father but the truth was I was jealous f Percy's relationship with my daughter. I wished that someone loved me that much and to release all that hidden anger, I took it out on both Percy and Poseidon.

I leaned down to check on the pulses of all my dead children, desperately hoping that one of them wasn't actually dead. I finally reached Annabeth but I knew she was gone. I bent down anyway to check but just before I reached her she glowed a sea-green colour and raised into the air. Now everyone was staring at the site. The light grew brighter and brighter and just before it vanished I heard Annabeth whisper

"Seaweed brain," Her body floated back towards the ground and when it reached it the glowed stopped. Annabeth took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which darted around. She sat up and looked at me and smiled. I must have had a really shocked looked on my face because the next thing I know Annabeth is hugging me telling me that it is alright and that she is back and will not be dying anytime soon. As she released me she started tearing up before bawling her eyes out. I knew she must have seen Percy before she was brought back and I knew that it was Percy himself that did the deed. He brought the architect of Olympus, my daughter back to us. I know truly realised how selfless Percy was. They could have lived in Elysium together, forever, without ever having to worry again. But instead he brought her back, sacrificing his own happiness to give Annabeth a second chance. I knew that he had talked to Annabeth just before so Annabeth knew what he had done. She wouldn't have allowed him to do it if she saw no logic in this but she was the smartest daughter I have ever had and I knew that there was a reason behind this. Percy Jackson truly was the perfect boy.


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes and I felt horrible and I had no idea why. I thought back to what had just happened and that's when it hit me, I had died. I finally observed my surroundings. I was in a very plain room, I was lying on a bed but other than that, there was no furniture. The walls were a dazzling white colour, with diamond-like gems shining through the walls.  
I heard someone outside my room, running through the corridors. I got off the bed and went to open the door. I slowly slid the door open, just and the figure ran past. I grabbed the wrist of the figure and yanked it inside the room. The figure turned its head towards me and I was surprised at the face I saw. Annabeth.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I truly wanted to know why we were not in the underworld.  
"Seaweed Brain? Is it really you?" she asked me, while cupping my face in her hands. I just nodded, enjoying the warm feeling of her hands on my face.  
Suddenly there was a large crash outside the door. A man stumbled through and looked at us apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. I might have ah... tripped," he sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking very embarrassed. I took this opportunity to look him over.

He was quite a tall man and had blacker then black skin, with stars and galaxies freckling with skin. They looked like they were constantly moving.

His eyes were like a star exploding, with millions of colours flickering all at once.

He had an incredibly strong aura, probably meaning that he was a god, but the aura was even stronger than Zeus' and that was saying something. I suddenly realised who this man was and I bowed.

"Lord Chaos," I said while bowing.

"Oh stop with the bowing, you have done enough in your life to not have to bow to anyone," He said and I stood up surprised.

"Me? I've done nothing," I exclaimed and this time both Chaos and Annabeth stared at me in shock.

"Fine, fine. I might have done a few things but please don't give me a lecture!" I pleaded, I hate lectures.

-Percy, as you probably know, you are dead. And yes, I am talking to you in your mind now listen. I can't bring you back to earth but I can bring Annabeth. She could live again and see all her family and friends, or I send her to Elysium. You on the other hand, are not so easy. I did not bring you here, something stronger then fate did. So, what is your choice? - I heard in my head and I recognised the voice as Chaos'. I looked over at Annabeth and in a millisecond I decided.

-Chaos, is it possible that I tell Annabeth that I am gone and I will never see her again, so that way she doesn't wait for me?- I ask him. I really didn't want Annabeth to think I am forever gone but I couldn't make her wait, especially if I don't know if I will ever see her again, but now she can move on in her life.

-Of course-

I turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I have to go now. You have been given another chance for life. Go and live your life on Earth fully and forget about me."

"What about you?"

"I am too far gone. I can't come back. I am well and truly dead. Goodbye Annabeth," and with that I kiss her one last time and nod to Chaos and Annabeth starts to glow and fade.

"Seaweed-brain!" is all I hear as Annabeth disappears and a tear rolled down my cheek. I turn back to Chaos and he is looking at me with sympathy.

"Now let's get to why you are here," he says gently.


	5. Chapter 5

ANNABETH P.O.V.

I woke up to a glaring in my eyes. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, revealing that I was lying in the middle of the throne room of Olympus.

To the left of me there were many bodies covered in shrouds, which brought tears to my eyes.

On the right, huddled in a groups were the rest of the demigods, looking at me in shock.

I was confused for a moment for I was receiving stares from everyone, including the gods from their thrones, until it suddenly came rushing back to me. Realization hit me like a brick. I had died, and got to see Percy again, before somehow he sent me back to the land of the living and was lost to me forever.

I looked down, with tears welling in my eyes. I lost him, my Seaweed Brain, and I would never get to see him again.

"My Daughter?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see my mother had gotten off her throne and had walked over to me. I didn't answer I just jumped up and gave her a hug. I didn't care it this wasn't allowed, I just needed someone to comfort me. I was surprised though, when my mother hugged me back and comforted me. "Will you please tell me what happened?" she asked gently.

"He's gone. Perseus is gone for good this time. I saw him before he sent me back to the land of the living. I will never get to see him again, since he will never make it to the underworld. He literally faded from existence!" I cried, still letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

The next thing that happened surprised me even more. Poseidon got off his throne and came over to me. He looked me in the eyes and I was shocked at what I saw. His eyes were empty, and brimming with tears. He looked many years older and was so sad that I could feel it radiating off him.

"I'm so sorry! My son meant the world to both of us," He said softly and engulfed me in a big hug. I hugged him back, needing someone to comfort me. We both felt the same way, and I wasn't sure if either of us would cope.

But I couldn't let my Seaweed Brain down. He gave me another chance for life and I will not abuse his gift. There is one thing though, that I will never be able to perform. I will never let go of him, and leave him in the dust. I will love him forever and never love anyone else, ever again. I will live my life but on my own, with my friends at my side.

"Heroes!" Zeus boomed over the crowd. The gods that were standing by their children went to sit on their thrones, and their remaining children at their feet. "I call forth Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace. Come forward to receive your gift!"

We look at each other warily, the gods barley ever give gifts. We walked towards the centre of the throne room. As we walked I looked at the others. There was barley any damage on their bodies, much less than during the battle. Apollo must have done a good job fixing them up.

I on the other hand seemed to have been fixed by Percy. I come back to life, with a flawless body, no scars and bruises and certainly no deadly gashes that killed me. Just the thought of Percy was bringing tears to my eyes.

We reached the middle of the throne room and kneeled before Zeus. "Heroes, for your efforts and bravery in the war, we, the gods are offering you al godhood! Will you all accept?" he boomed to the crowd. There were numerous amounts of gasps heard throughout the crowd.

I thought about it for a second. Even if I did die I would never be with him, because he had faded from existence. I would never see him again, immortal or not. Then I thought about all of the plans I had, all the buildings I wanted to design, and finally, I came to my decision.

"I accept!" we all said at the same time. He nodded his head and we were all engulfed in a bright light.

After the light subsided, we were all in our 10 foot godly forms. The fates appeared to tell us our domains.

"Behold, the new gods and goddesses!" exclaimed the three fates in complete harmony.

"Annabeth Chase, goddess of heroes and sacrifices,"

"Nico DiAngelo, god of shadows and darkness,"

"Hazel Levesque, goddess of curses,"

"Frank Zhang, god of transformations,"

"Leo Valdez, god of fire,"

"Piper Mclean, goddess of natural beauty and persuasion,"

"Jason grace, god of air storms and flying,"

Everyone was awed at the sight of us. We were all very happy at the new prospect of living forever, but I will always feel his absence in my heart. I flashed out to the beach of camp half blood and sat there, drowning myself in my sorrows as I watched the ocean mourn for its child.


	6. Chapter 6

PERCY'S P.O.V.

I just stood there for a while blinking the tears that had started to cloud my vision out of my eyes. Annabeth, my Annabeth thought I was dead. I couldn't bare think of the possibility of never seeing her again.

"When will I see her again Chaos?" I asked him, without taking my eyes off the spot Annabeth just disappeared from.

"Well that depends. We need to find out why you were sent here in the first place. As I said before, I did not bring you here, something even more powerful did. It was beyond my control. But, seeing as you are here, I've been needing to get a commander of my army, the best hero out there was what I was looking for," he answered me.

I ripped my eyes off the floor and to Chaos' face. His eyes were shining, as if he just got the biggest present one could ask for.

"Why are you telling me this? If you need to find the best hero, shouldn't you be out there doing it?" I asked him, confused. He just stared at me in shock, before smiling.

"You really are as thick as you act, you are the greatest hero of course!" he exclaimed, and I just stared.

"Me?"

"Yes you,"

"But I can't be the best hero!"

"Ah! You really are that modest!"

At this I blushed and he just laughed. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my daughter!" he said, leading me through the many corridors that lay outside of the room until we finally made it to a throne room.

It was huge, like twice the size of the one on Olympus. There were only 3 thrones in the room. A giant one, with exploding stars, and as dark as obsidian, which I guessed was Chaos' throne, because it was in the middle of the room. In between the other two thrones.

The one on the right was absolutely amazing. It was as white as white could get. Radiating off it was such a power that brought energy right back into my limbs. At this I realised how tired I must have been before I entered the throne room. I guess that shows what fighting and winning a war does to you.

The last throne was very out of place. It was to the left and was just a plain looking chair. It was bigger than the one on the right but not quite as big as Chaos'.

"Daughter! Come meet the future commander of the army!" Chaos shouted into the air. There was a blinding flash and on the white throne appeared a girl around my age but in an impressive godly height of 20 feet. Noticing me and Chaos in human size she shrank down and ran over to us. Her hair was an amazing chestnut colour that went down to her waist and her eyes were a vibrant purple. Very beautiful but also very intimidating. We was wearing light blue skinny jeans with flats, along with a pure white singlet. Around her waist was hanging a sword.

"Hi, I'm Kaia!" She said reaching her hand out for me to shake. I shook it and said

"Nice to meet you Kaia, my name is Percy Jackson," At this her eyes widened and looked over at Chaos.

"This is _the _Percy Jackson?!" Chaos just nodded, smiling. "Wow! You are amazing! Anyway back to the point, are we going to make Percy an immortal now? So he can command the army Dad?" she asked and Chaos once again nodded. He was about to say something before the strangest thing happened.

I was lifted into the air by an invisible force. A sea-green aura engulfed me, covering my whole body in the light. I suddenly felt power running through my body and I felt more there. I realised that I had finally been brought fully back to the land of the living. The power kept increasing trough my body, more than I had before. It started getting painful and I let out a strangled scream, before the pain suddenly subsided.

The thing that really scared me was that I was now really very tall. Like to seven foot tall, more like 25 feet. I stared down at my feet and noticed that Chaos and Kaia were standing there with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the one!" Kaia gaped at me.

"What do you mean the one?" Chaos and Kaia grew to their godly height so they could talk to me normally. Chaos was 30 feet tall. In other words, really tall.

"There was a prophecy that the heir of the universe will be hidden away on a planet and will live a dangerous life and save their people many times before sacrificing themselves for everyone. This hero was the one of pure soul. As in, instead of having those few flaws that we all have, they would be completely pure and good, not a single demon within them. They were in take over the universe if I ever faded. This hero turns out to be you." Chaos explained, with his eyes still wide.

"Oh," was all I could answer with.

"Aww that's not fair! There is _another _person more powerful than me!" complained Kaia, in a friendly manner.

"Wait, more powerful?" I asked, wincing at the thought. I never really like power.

"Yes more powerful. See, I'm the primordial goddess of life and immortality, and now the third most powerful being in the universe, after you and dad of course," she replied. Wow, the goddess of immortality and life, two incredibly powerful domains.

"You are now the prince of the universe, and this is your throne," said Chaos as he gestured behind me. I turned round and gasped. The out of place chair was now breathtaking. It was a sea green colour and moved like the ocean. There were patterns that changed along the chair. Along the ground there were brick like patterns. About a third of the chair later were wave patterns. Along the top third there were air swirls, ever moving like the water pattern. All these were gold on top of the sea green water. WOW.

"Oh. I almost forgot! You are not bound by ancient laws, meaning you will still be the commander of the army and along with your domains and your title, this is what makes you so powerful," Chaos said.

"What are my domains?" I asked politely.

"Behold, Perseus Jackson, Defeater of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, Prince of the Universe, God of the Elements, Creation, Loyalty, Bravery and Judgment!"


	7. Chapter 7

POSEIDON'S P.O.V.

I can't believe he is gone. This thought ran through my head again, and again. Once Annabeth told me that he had faded from existence, it broke my heart even more. It means that I couldn't ask hades to summon his ghost, and I could ever talk to him again.

My body now had sluggish movements, reflecting the old man that I now was. I had no strength to go on. I couldn't live without my son.

"It will be alright brother," I heard from behind me, and I was shocked, that when I turned around there standing was Zeus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice cracking by the end. I was sitting on a deserted island in the middle of the Caribbean, out of the way of everyone. But, of course, the king of the gods could easily find me.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"You have never taken interest in that before," I told him suspiciously.

He sighed again. This time he closed his eyes and looked deep in thought.

"I know I haven't and that is the reason I'm here. You see, I have been an awful king in the millennia I have ruled. The council always fights and there are too many wars that divide us, now I have a proposition. I have one last order to tell you," I stare at him for a bit longer, worrying about what he is about to say.

"I, Zeus, king of the gods, renounce my title of king of the gods to Poseidon, Lord of the Seas!" Thunder boomed everywhere and a bolt of lightning hit, me right in the chest. I my eyes widened when I realised what had just happened.

When the light died down I saw Zeus lying on the ground. I rushed straight over to him, for a moment completely forgetting my grieving.

"Brother, are you alright?" I asked, worrying about him. He chuckled weakly.

"See, I told you, you already are doing a better job than me, I just know you are not going to go power crazy. Now let's go tell the other gods what just happened. We don't want a big panic now do we?" My eyes widened.

"You haven't told them that you were going to do this?" He looked down guiltily and shook his head. I just chuckled softly before I realised. My grief was pushed to the side by the new power. I still felt sad that he was gone, but know I knew that I had to pick myself up for others.

"Well then, let's go and break the news," I said as I flashed Zeus and I (he still wasn't feeling well) up to Olympus.

When we got there the other gods were sitting on their throne and looking very confused. There was only one change in the throne room and if you were not looking carefully you would not see it. My throne had been moved to were Zeus' used to be and visa-versa.

"Zeus, what just happened?" asked everyone in the room at once. I looked at Zeus and realised that they truly hadn't noticed the shift of power.

"Well, let's see. Everyone sit down and we will talk about it," Zeus said as he went to sit on his throne. When he sat down Athena gasped.

"You didn't!" she said, still in shock.

"Yes. Yes I did. Oh Poseidon. I forgot to give you this," he said as he turned to me and flicked his hand.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted and tried to escape but no, it still caught up to me. A crown. I hate crowns, they show the amount of power you have and people wearing crowns get treated differently. I hate it.

I was grumbling by the time I got to my throne, and only at that moment, with the crown on my head, and my throne in the centre of the council, did the others realise what happened. Let's just say there were a lot of gasps. This will be a long council meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAOS'S P.O.V.

Percy was the heir to the universe. That was a good surprise to start my day. Kaia seemed happy enough meeting him, since she had watched him grow up and he had become her favourite demigod. And now, him being more powerful than her, he had become her hero, I could see it in her eyes.

"So…" Percy said, in the middle of the awkward silence. "What happens now," He was sitting on his throne with his legs crossed, playing with his fingers. Huh! I guess becoming a god did not take away his ADHD.

"We are going to summon the Primordial council!" I said, sending a ball of energy out of the room. In about three seconds, 6 more thrones appeared, with immortal deities in all of them. There was Tartarus, Erebus, Eros, Ourea, Aether, Hydros, and lastly Gaia. They all stared at Percy in amazement, because they all knew the famous hero.

Everyone looked happy, except for… Gaia. She looked beyond mad. She was shaking with anger and she got off her throne and stalked to the middle of the throne room.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she snarled, saying every word like it was its own sentence. I gulped. I had completely forgotten that Perseus had just defeated her back on earth, well this will get interesting! Where is my popcorn?

THIRD PERSON

Percy gulped at the sight of Gaia standing in front of him. For a second he forgot that he was the second most powerful being in the universe.

"It wasn't my choice!" he exclaimed. No one else noticed that Chaos and Kaia had summoned some popcorn for the occasion, looking forward to the sight to come.

"Why are you here? You still haven't answered my question!" Gaia screeched.

"You killed me remember?! After I defeated you…" He was cut short by Hydros.

"Wait a minute. Gaia, you were defeated by a demigod? One demigod?!" Gaia grumbled something about unfair advantages but then turned back to Percy.

"Continue,"

"As I was saying, once I defeated you I was brought here, not by Chaos, and I have only learned now that it was fate," around now, he realised that he had become more powerful than Gaia. "And I will hear no more complaining from you now sit down and let's talk civilly and I might forgive for almost destroying everything I care about,"

"YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND!"

"Ah! But I think I can. Look at where I am sitting," She turned towards him and gasped. Only now had everyone realised that he had taken up the seat.

PERCY'S P.O.V.

Gods! These primordial gods are really slow. I looked over to Chaos and Kaia and noticed they had eaten a whole bowl of popcorn eat and were watching the situation with amusement in their eyes.

-Kaia, would you like to help me humiliate Gaia? I will not stand for her trying to destroy my home.- I asked Kaia in her head. She nodded furiously.

-What should we do?-

-I was thinking… Shrink he!-

-YES!-

-On Three-

I started counting and gathering up power and I saw Kaia doing the same.

"1, 2…3!" We both shot a beam at Gaia, and she slowly shrunk, to about the size of a toddler, hilarious when everyone else in the room is about 20feet tall. Everyone cracked up at the sight of the miniature goddess. I shrunk down to human size. "If you ever hurt my family again, I am not going to humiliate you. I am going to do things you will never imagine, you would wish to fade, and it will be that bad. This time, I am forgiving you, and we can be friends, but if my family ever gets hurt again because of you I won't hesitate. I am the second most powerful being, and heir to the universe, and don't you forget it." I stared to walk back to my throne and I clicked my finger, letting Gaia back to her original size. Once everyone was seated, I decided to start. "Now that that is finished, let's start this council meeting again. Hi I am Perseus Jackson and it turns out I am now the heir to the universe. Nice to meet you,"

"Ah! I forgot something Percy!" Chaos said, with an evil smirk on his face. "This,"

I his hands a crown formed. My eyes widened. I really didn't want to be that recognisable. A crown would mean they know who I am.

"No! You can't make me wear that!" I tried to run for the door but Chaos just laughed and snapped his fingers, and the crown was on my head.

A crown, the worst torture imaginable. I hate them, people treat you differently, and I just want to be as normal as possible, but this, ruins it. I grumbled and went to sit down. I hate crowns.


	9. Chapter 9

1000 years later

PERCY'S P.O.V.

Once I got over the crown incident, I had a good time. I had friends, and a new family, but none of it could ever replace my real family. I longed to go back to Earth, and meet them again, but Chaos said I would have to wait. After all these years, my patience, still haven't improved.

Kaia, had become my best friend, and she is now second in command of the army.

"Luke, get your but moving. You should be running twice the speed! You have had 900 years to work on it. Now hurry up!" I shouted at Luke. And yes, it is Luke Castellan. Chaos said I could bring back some from the dead for my army, and that was 900 years ago. When I found out it had been 100 years since I started training, my mind went straight back to all the people who must be dead by now, but when I got to the underworld, none of the seven were there. They must have gotten immortality.

So I recruited some others. They are, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca, Castor, Zoe, and one other who wasn't dead, Calypso.

"Guys, training is over!" I shouted at them, and they all halted, and walked over to me.

"Good, because I don't think I could have done any more," whined Luke.

-Percy, come to the throne room now, and bring your team- Chaos said in my head.

"Come on, Chaos wants us." I said as I flashed everyone to the throne room.

When we got there Chaos looked happy and sad at the same time.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?"

"Good," we all chorused.

"Well, you get to go back to Earth,"

"And the bad news?" I asked, wary with the sudden answer to our wishes.

"Youareneededtohelpfightinthebiggestwarthere,ever!" He said incredibly quickly.

"What was that Lord Chaos?" asked Bianca.

"You are needed to help fight in the biggest war there, ever" he said again, but this time everyone heard.

The few high spirits in the room evaporated at the thought of another war.

"Will we be able to tell them who we are?" I asked, we had had missions before where our identities had to be kept a secret. Chaos didn't answer, but kept looking very guilty. "Well?"

"Most of you are allowed to tell everyone who you are…"

"What do you mean most?"

"Well… you can't Percy. It's just too dangerous. The enemy is Kronos and the titans, and the giants, and maybe my brother End. If you reveal your identity they might use that against you," I sighed. I knew he was right, but that meant I wouldn't be able to tell Annabeth who I was.

"When do we leave?"

"Now"

I opened up a portal and my team flashed on their uniforms, hoods and all, and walked through the portal.

We arrived in the Olympian throne room, and I was getting ready for some arguing, but surprising there was none. Even more surprising, was that, everyone was having a decent conversation, without a single angry tone.

"Am I in the wrong throne room or something? Chaos you better not be playing a trick on me!" I shouted up at the sky.

"No, this is the Olympian throne room, may we ask who you are?" came a voice from one of the thrones. I looked up, but it was hurting my neck.

"Give me a sec," I said to then. I snapped my finger and my team, with the exception of Kaia, were raised on the platform so they were the same eye height as the gods. Kaia grew to her godly height of 20 feet, and me to my 25 feet. "Whoa, too tall, too tall. Back up Kaia, you are squishing me!" I shouted at her. I summoned a throne and sat down, "There much better!" Kaia followed my lead and sat as well.

I faced the king of the gods' seat and almost fell off my throne, it was dad!

"So who are you people?" he asked. Poseidon looked like a 70 year old man, and his playful twinkle in his eyes had vanished, there was still kindness but also a lot of pain.

"They," I gestured at my team, "Are the warriors of Chaos. I am the commander, and she is the second in command."

A few gasps were heard throughout the room. "My team will now introduce themselves,"

Calypso stepped forwards.

"I am a warrior of Chaos and the best healer in the known universe. My name is Calypso," she said as she removed her hood. Then she sat back down, ignoring all the open mouths she was receiving. Castor came up next.

"I am a warrior of Chaos, fighter in many wars. I am Castor, son of Dionysius," Castor pulled down his hood, and more gasps were heard. Surprisingly his father got off his throne and ran over to hug his son. There must be some serious attitude changes in the council. Bianca stepped forwards.

"My name is Bianca DiAngelo, Daughter of Hades," Hades had tears in his eyes as he hugged his long lost daughter. Yes, you heard me, tears. I am really going to have to inquire about this once the introductions are over.

"We are warriors of Chaos, we are Charlie and Silena," they said together, pulling off their hoods. Aphrodite hugged her daughter with silent tears running down her face but no squealing. This is just getting weirder and weirder. Zoe stepped forwards next.

"It seems my life just gets longer and longer, with only a small break of death. My name is Zoe Nightshade, the Huntress," she said. We found out when we took her out of the stars, that the huntress is actually an immortal position. Artemis came forwards and hugged her former Lieutenant.

Luke was last to introduce himself. He looked really nervous and I felt sorry for him. Last time he was in the throne room, he was possessed by Kronos, and was about to destroy the world.

-It's alright, they have forgiven you- I told him, in his mind.

-Thanks Perce-

"I am the lieutenant of Chaos' army. I am incredibly sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," Hermes lunged at his son and for a second I thought he was going to attack, but instead he pulled his son into the biggest hug godly possible.

"You are forgiven," he said to Luke and he smiled back.

"Thanks dad!"

The dad spoke up.

"What about you too?"

"I am Kaia, primordial goddess of life, and immortality, and second in command of Chaos' army. Also third most powerful being in the universe." She proudly stated, and waved off any gods or goddess' that tried to bow. "Please don't bow, I am in your throne room of course,"

Most looked incredibly shocked. Then dad turned to me.

"And what about you?" At this moment I really wanted to tell them.

-Chaos, can I please at least tell the gods? - I pleaded. I could hear him sigh from the other side of the universe.

-Fine, only the Olympian gods-

-Thanks-

"Miss me?" I said as I pulled off my hood, and the amount of gasps that could be heard was amazing. Every single one of the council gasped. "Hey," I casually stated.

"Percy, is that really you?" asked dad. He was looking younger and happier by the second. Was I the cause of his depression?

"Yep, it's me, and it seems we have both risen to power," I said as he hugged me.

"What do you mean, both risen to power?" asked Zeus, who was sitting to the right of his old throne.

"Well, I haven't introduced myself properly yet," I grew to my divine height of 30 feet for effect.

"I am Percy Jackson, primordial god of Elements, Creation, Loyalty, Bravery, and Judgment. Prince and heir to the Universe. Not to mention second most powerful being!" I said, glowing brightly at the mention of my domains.

Everyone (with the exception of the warriors) were staring at me wide eyed.

"You made it to the position and prince of the universe!?" asked Apollo still in shock.

Kaia suddenly had an evil smirk on her face.

"Where is your crown?" she smirked at me. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen.  
"Please don't! I hate that thing. I swear I would send it to the void if I could. Please don't make me wear it!" I pleaded.

Suddenly dad had an idea.

"I'll wear mine if you wear yours?" he asked, and the Olympians were shocked. By the looks on their faces, it seems dad doesn't like his crown either.

"Deal," and then two crowns appeared and we both stuffed them on our heads.


	10. Chapter 10

POSEIDON'S P.O.V.

WOW. That's the only word that could describe it. Percy looked powerful with that crown. It was just a plain silver band with sea green gems that sat upon his head, but it seemed to make his aura even stronger.

"Wait until we tell Annabeth…" I was cut off there by Percy looking down at his feet.

"We can't tell her," he said sadly, "It's just too dangerous," he looked so sad that I just had to go over and hug him. I didn't care if he was so powerful, he didn't deserve the fate he got. He seemed shocked at first as I hugged him, but then he hugged me back.

"I have a question though" he stated.

"And that might be?" I asked

"Why has everyone's personalities changed?" he asked.

"Ah, that was all you," he looked very confused, so I elaborated. "When you passed," I winced at that "Your absence greatly affected everyone. They're realised that they had to be nicer to everyone and follow in your footsteps. Even as a demigod, you were better and more considerate than most of us. Aphrodite had finally accepted the true meaning of love, that it has more forms than just sexual. And Zeus realised he had been an arrogant jerk and changed his ways. Hera is now nicer to everyone, Artemis has stopped shooting males on sight, and only does so if they deserve it and Apollo had become more mature. Ares has become more respectful of others and the others haven't really changed, they were already good. Except for Dionysus, he became nicer. We also found out that Hades is a nice person, it was just that no one paid him any attention," I answered.

PERCY'S P.O.V.

I was shocked that I had affected the gods and goddess's so much. It was good to see their good sides come out and all it took was my death. I must have been more missed than I realised, I suddenly felt really guilty that I had hurt people so much with my absence. Poseidon must have seen my guilty expression.

"You can't think that! It might have been you who died, but it wasn't your fault, it was Gaia's," when he said that I winced. I saw in his eyes that he wanted revenge on her but she was now practically m sister. After she realised all the wrong things she did, she literally begged for forgiveness. Me being me, I forgave her instantly and she has proved to be an amazing friend in the last thousand years.

"Um, about that… we might be friends now so you can't kill her," I told him, then laughed my head off. Their expressions (The others had been listening in) were hilarious.

"What have you been up to in the last 1000 years cousin?" asked Apollo.

"Well, I brought many people onto the primordial council, made peace with all of them. Earned praises from Tartarus, destroyed a few planets along the way, saved some civilisations, made my own planet, and beat every video game score in existence," I responded casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

All their mouths were hanging wide open, and my warriors were just standing to the side, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you have been busy?" came the response from Hermes.

"How did you blow up the planets?" inquired Athena. I looked down at my feet.

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled, but unfortunately Kaia wasn't on my side.

"Then I will!" she smirked. Oh NO! "Percy had to go report to Chaos after a mission, and when he got back from the meeting he found out that someone had eaten all of his cookies. He got so mad that he teleported to a different universe and blew up every planet. When he got back, he made the whole Army cook cookies for a month instead of training. I was complete torture!" she mocked a look of horror and the soldiers all cracked up.

"Really?!" Athena asked shocked.

"Yep,"

"Any way on a different note, will we be staying in Camp Half-blood for the duration of the war?" Bianca cut in politely.

"Yes you will Bianca," Dad answered kindly. I was shocked to say the least. Their names had been remembered.

We all walked out of the throne room after we all put our hoods back on. We walked out of the doors and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

There at the door of the throne room was a huge statue of me, with Riptide in my hands, looking as if I was about to strike a huge monster. At the bottom of the statue there was a plaque.

_Perseus Jackson,_

_The best hero to ever walk this planet,_

_Sacrificed his life for the benefit of this world,_

_May you finally get the peace you deserve,_

_He changed us all for the better,_

Underneath that were millions and millions of flowers. But what really got me was the plate of blue cookies that were sitting right at my feet. I could still smell their aroma, as if they were freshly baked. Mum must have been let onto Olympus to pay her respects.

Dad noticed my gaze and came up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"May I show you something?" he asked gently. I nodded and he flashed us to Atlantis and just left the others standing there.

-Meet us at camp- I mm'ed (mind messaged) Kaia.

-K-

Dad and I were standing in his throne room. "First before we do anything I have to tell you a few things," he said, and I nodded for him to continue. "We found out that Paul was a complete pig and cheated on your mother and Amphitrite has been sent to the void, by Triton and I for being the cruellest person ever," he said, though I barely heard the bit about my step-mother because I was too busy plotting how to go back in time and murder Paul myself. "Don't worry, Paul got the fate he deserved and your mother, I hope got what she deserved,"

I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. At this he just smiled.

"SALLY!" he shouted into the water. Suddenly my mother walked through the door with Triton, talking peacefully.

"Yes my love?" she asked. It was mum. My mum, and she was standing in front of me. My mouth hung wide open, and more tears gathered in my eyes. "Who is this?" she asked me.

-Chaos? - I pleaded my silent question.

-Of course your mother and brother deserve to know!-

"No way…" I turned back to dad. "You didn't!"

He smiled.

"Yes I did!" He looked so happy when he looked at my mother with love in his eyes, and I knew that they really were meant to be together. I turned back to mum, and took a deep breath.

"I missed you!" I said as I ran forward and gave her a huge hug. She hugged me back, then gasped when she realised who I was.

"Percy? Is it really you?" she said as I pulled away. I just flicked my hood off revealing my face. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged me again. "I didn't think I would ever see you again!" she cried.

"Well you'll be seeing me a lot more now," I reassured her.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Triton came up to me and…

Hugged me. Yes, hugged me.

"I missed you brother"


	11. Chapter 11

TRITON'S P.O.V.

What?! I missed my brother. He made father happy, and after we made Amphitrite fade into the abyss, father was marginally happier, but I knew that he loved Percy, even more than he loved me. He would never admit it but I could see it in his eyes when he looked at him. I was a little hurt to begin with, but I knew Percy deserved all of the praise he got.

I also got to meet Sally, when Poseidon made her Lady of the Tides, and I saw how he fell for her. She was amazing, and kind and generous, everything a son would want in a mother.

Now, she was my step-mother, and I loved her more than my real mother. For the first 100 years after the marriage, I called her Sally, but eventually, I started to call her mother, and she was overjoyed at that.

I watched both my parents mourn their child for 1000 years, and it was very depressing, but this morning, both my mother and I noticed that the oceans had calmed, after a millennium of restless waves. Mother thought he had found another mortal woman, but I assured her that he loved her very much, and there was no way he would betray her like he did before with old mum.

When Poseidon turned up with a cloaked man, who radiated so much power that I almost took a step back, but stopped myself since Poseidon was smiling at him like a madman.

When he took his hood off, I did step back. It was him! He was supposed to be dead! I realised that now would be the perfect time to award him the heir to the seas because, that was what I was going to do before he died. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you brother," I whispered into his ear, and he looked very surprised. What I said was true, I did miss him, and he made my family happy. "I want you to be heir of the seas," I told him and to my surprise he groaned, very loudly. Father chuckled at this, and had a glint in his eyes which meant he knew something we didn't.

"Thanks for the offer, but I definitely do not need another princely role!" He said to me, and now I was very confused, and so was mother.

"Another princely role?" asked mother.

"Yep! Primordial god and prince of the universe at your service, my lady," he said playfully and bowed.

"You're joking!" I shouted. No way. Nah ah! That couldn't be true. His face suddenly turned very serious.

"Oh I am not joking," he said, as his eyes changed showing us who he truly was. His eyes glowed gold for a millisecond before flashing the entire universe in them. He closed his eyes and when they opened they were back to normal. And then, and only then did I notice the crown on his head.

-AT THE CAMP-

ANNNABETH'S P.O.V.

I was sad. I was sad all the time and I couldn't get out of the depressed state that I was in. I missed him. Even 1000 years later, he was on my mind, and he never left. I was sitting by the ocean, which today, was quite suspiciously very calm. Poseidon hasn't been in a good mood since he died.

I stared out at the horizon, wallowing in my on sorrows, trying to tell myself to get up and do something, since I was the director of camp, but with no success.

"Lady Annabeth!" someone shouted from behind me. It was my favourite camper, Andromeda. Her hair was long (down to her waist) and was curly, silky and blond. There were also several natural navy highlights in her hair, which made her look very rebellious (She also acted like that). Her eyes were a stormy grey colour, and she just loved teasing me.

"How many time have I told you Andi? It's just Annabeth to you" I sighed. She had been calling me lady for the last 500 years. And yes, she is an immortal camper. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Anyways, the warriors of Chaos are coming to help in the war and they are here now! They want to meet the camp director," She said, and my eyes widened. The warriors of Chaos were a very strong force and they would indeed be a good help in the war to come.

"I'm coming Andromeda," I said, smirking at her annoyed expression. She hated to be called by her full name.

We got up and walked over to the camp grounds. When we got there I saw 7 figures, all wearing cloaks, standing in perfect formation. I sucked in my breath, looking at the figures. Suddenly out of the lake, Poseidon Triton and another man step out. Triton and the hooded figure were talking and laughing, as if they had been friends all their lives. And the power that rolled off him was immense, like stronger than anything I had ever felt before. Even though he was joking and laughing I could feel the sadness rolling off him. Though somehow, I also felt very calm in his presence.

He stopped talking taking to triton and walked casually. He flicked his hand at the soldiers.

"Reveal yourselves," he said in a voice that commanded attention.

The warriors just shrugged and all pulled their hoods off simultaneously. To say the gasps were not loud would be an understatement, the noise was deafening.

"Who are they?" someone asked. Then I realised that most of them didn't even know. They gasped for effect. Though I knew every single one of the, and so did most of the immortal campers, even Andromeda, who wasn't around when they were. Those campers had all heard the stories and seen the pictures but now days they only knew of Percy.

"I guess we have to explain ourselves," said Luke, looking very nervous. He did betray the camp once, but by the company he kept now days, he must have been forgiven. "Well I guess I have to start…" he started and launched into his story. Once everyone was done and hugs were exchanged I turned towards the commander.

"And who are you then?" I asked, loosing hope that Percy wouldn't be here, for he had faded. He seemed to flinch when he looked over in my direction. As if he was reliving an old memory. Suddenly he fell to the ground and he was shivering badly. Everyone crowded around his body and Bianca kneeled down by his head, looking very worried.

"He is having a flashback," she said quietly, stroking his hair in a brotherly fashion. It was strange, because I knew she was stroking his hair, but it was under his hood. I guess it was magical.

"Flashback?" Andi asked, also for some reason looking very worried.

"He is reliving the times he has been tortured," Luke said, almost looking scared.

"Times?!" I choked out. No one deserved to be tortured especially many times, unless they were evil.

Zoe looked down at him sadly.

"There have been many time where he had given himself over to the enemy, so that we could be free. Once he offered to take the torture for all of us, and being as stubborn as he is he didn't fade. When Chaos found out, he searched his memories. Chaos was in shock for the next 2 weeks, but he seemed fine," She looked like she was about to cry. I guess the man hater had taken a liking to her commander.

"He'll be fine," Kaia said as she was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. "Give him a minute and a little bit of space!" she didn't seem to care, but her eyes gave her worry away. She started meditating and glowing, "STEP BACK!" she shouted and everyone leaped away from her and the commander. The glow extended towards the commander, and hit him. He glowed brightly before releasing a rugged breath.

"Sorry about that," he grunted, 'It sort of happens. I have no control," We all just stare at him, wondering how he can act so normal. "KAIA" he shouted and ran over to her as she was laying on the ground. He just woke from horrifying flash backs and cares about someone else, just like… no Annabeth… you can't think of that.

He ran over and helped her stand, then his face paled.

"You had to help, didn't you?" he asked her. She nodded her head sadly.

"This one was worse than the last," He sighed, and looked down sadly,

""It was the same one," he said, his voice breaking by the end.

"May I ask who you are, again," I asked quietly, trying to distract them from what just happened.

'Of course, how rude of me," the commander said, as he turned towards me. "Omega, commander and prince of the universe at your service," he said, being his head towards me. My mouth just hung open, the prince of the universe just addressed me nicely, like, the gods now. He was a good man, I could tell. I am the goddess of heroes and I could tell he was a huge hero. Luke scoffed behind me.

"Is that the title you're going with now?" he asked. I turned to him,

"What do you mean?"

"As in, his title that he uses at conferences is much longer, as in it took like 10 minutes to sum up his greatest deeds, and all his domains too,"

And once again, my mouth hung wide.


End file.
